


Terror Within

by Madangel19



Series: Terror [1]
Category: Alien Series, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Child Death, Gen, Human Experimentation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Survival Horror, Suspense, this came to me in a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madangel19/pseuds/Madangel19
Summary: The Decepticons discover a new weapon that can be used against the Autobots. Can they properly tame the vicious Xenomorph and can the Autobots stop them from kidnapping humans to create more?
Series: Terror [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153811
Comments: 26
Kudos: 23





	1. An Important Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been having recurring dreams of a transformers/alien crossover for the past few weeks and just decided to write about it. I hope you guys enjoy :D

All was quiet as Starscream walked on the unknown planet with his group of grunts. There was nothing here. This search mission was useless. Why did Megatron send him out here of all places? He had been told that there was something important here, but didn't specify what. Megatron seemed excited when Soundwave showed him something in private. He was sure that whatever was here would give them an advantage over the Autobots.   
"Have you found anything yet?" Starscream asked a nearby grunt who held a scanner.   
"There's something up ahead. Organic life," the grunt said while pointing at a cave in the distant. Starscream frowned as he walked up to the cave. Something about it didn't feel right. Why would Megatron be interested in organic lifeforms? This was odd.   
Starscream paused at the cave entrance and turned to the grunts.There was no way he was going in there.  
"You go on ahead. Let me know what you find," he grumbled, crossing his arms as the grunts went in.   
Things hadn't been going well back on earth. It seemed Megatron was becoming more and more desperate for some kind of advantage over the Autobots. He was getting tired as well. Hopefully whatever was in this cave was going to be of some help. Maybe he could somehow use it against his master and take control as the Decepticon leader. He chuckled darkly at the thought.  
"Sir? We found something," a grunt said after what felt like an eternity.   
"Well, what is it?" Starscream asked, turning to look at the grunt. He froze when he saw what was in his arms. An egg. 

Melody hummed a happy tune to herself as she drove down the highway. She was having a great day. It was friday and she had received her report card. All A's. She was sure she would get some kind of reward for that. She giggled softly and thought of what she was going to tell her parents when she got home.   
Something up ahead caught her attention. An abandoned red sports car on the side of the road. Curious, she slowed down and parked her motorcycle nearby. Why was such a pretty car abandoned here? It didn't look damaged as she approached it. She wondered if there was anything important inside. That would make her day even better if she found something good like money inside.   
She was surprised when she pulled on the door and found that it was unlocked. She paused for a moment. She had heard stories about giant robots who could transform into machines like cars or planes. Was this one of them?   
"Of course not," she murmured to herself as she began to search the car. She found nothing after a few minutes. Melody sighed softly as she sat in the driver's seat.   
"I wish I could go for a drive in you," she said while turning the wheel and imagining what it would be like to drive this car.   
"Wish granted," a voice crowed as the seatbelt suddenly wrapped around her waist. Melody cried out in surprise as the car came to life and began driving off.   
"What the hell is going on?" Melody demanded as she struggled against the seatbelt. It wouldn't budge.   
"You've been chosen for a special procedure, girl," that voice said as it drove down the highway. Melody could feel dread setting in. This definitely wasn't going to end well for her. There had to be a way to get away. Her arms and legs were free. Melody let out a cry as she moved to kick the window as hard as she could.  
"You really need to stop that. You'll scratch the glass," the voice scolded.   
"Fuck you," Melody growled, kicking harder on the glass.  
The car suddenly stopped. Melody cried out in pain as her head came into contact with the wheel. She blacked out and was suddenly yanked out of the car. She fell on the ground and groaned upon hitting the cold pavement. A strange sound filled the air and she tried to look up when heavy footsteps filled the air.   
"Little shit," that voice muttered. Melody's head was pounding. She last thing she saw was a massive figure standing over her before she blacked out. 

Megatron paced back and forth, waiting for his subjects to return. He was growing impatient the more he waited. The news of this new weapon gave him a sliver of hope. He had heard rumors about this weapon. Soundwave had pulled up all available information about this weapon and as Megatron read, he grew more and more eager to obtain this weapon.   
"What is taking Starscream so long?" He grumbled as he glared at the open portal. Soundwave had reopened it hours ago, but no one had returned yet. Megatron was almost tempted to go in before he heard angry cries in the air. He turned and saw Knockout approaching with some grunts. They all had struggling humans in each hand.   
"We have some test subjects, my lord," Knockout crowed, showing her the crying human he had.   
"Let me go, please! My parents have money. They…They'll give you anything you want!" The girl cried. The other humans said similar things, but they were ignored.   
Megatron smiled a cruel smile as he walked over to Knockout. If what he read was true, then these insignificant humans were going to suffer greatly. He looked forward to watching that.   
"You're not going anywhere, little ones. You're all going to help me create something wonderful," he crowed.   
"The…The authorities will find out! You won't get away with this!" A young man yelled. The grunt holding him growled and gave him a squeeze, silencing him. Megatron chuckled darkly at that.   
"Knockout, contain these subjects. Make sure they're…comfortable and if they complain, punish them however you want," Megatron crowed.   
"Of course, my lord," Knockout smiled as he and the grunts left. One of the humans let out a deafening scream, but it was quickly silenced. Megatron shook his head and and turned his attention back to the portal.   
Another hour had passed before Starscream finally returned with the grunts. They each had an armful of strange looking eggs.   
"We found what you wanted, Master," Starscream said while handing him an egg. Megatron took it and observed it. He could see something moving within. He held it to the light and got a better look of what was inside. It looked…like some kind of spider.   
"How many eggs did you obtain?" He asked, turning his attention back to Starscream and the grunts.   
"We gathered twenty eggs, my lord," Starscream replied.   
"Excellent. Knockout is getting the test subjects ready. Let's not waste any more time," Megatron said as he led them to where Knockout was getting the humans ready. He took another look at the tiny lifeform in the egg and chuckled darkly. 

Melody sobbed softly as she sat in the large cage with the others. This was a nightmare. It had to be. In a few moments, she would wake up in her bed or in the middle of history class. The pain in her head felt too real for this to be a nightmare though.  
"What's going to happen to us?" A small girl whispered, looking over at Melody with tear-filled eyes. This was Alice. She had seen her at school a few times. Most of the kids here were from the local high school. There were ten of them along with five adults. The adults were trying to figure out what to do, but it didn't look like they were getting anywhere.   
"I….I don't know," Melody murmured.   
"If I have to tell you fleshies to be quiet one more time, you're getting another shock," the one named Knockout muttered while activating what looked like an alien stun gun. Melody looked over at Todd who froze when he saw the weapon. There was a bad burn on his side from when he was shocked. He had quickly learned his lesson when he tried to fight back.   
More footsteps filled the air and Melody looked over to see more of those giant robots walk in. The massive one who looked like he was in charge smiled cruelly at them as he approached. He was holding something strange in his hand. It looked like a giant flesh-colored egg.   
"I'm sure you humans are wondering what's going on. Well, I'll-"  
"Who are you and why are you here?" Alice spoke up. An angry red glare from the massive one made Melody's blood run cold and caused to Alice to back away in fear.   
"I am Megatron and you're going to be my first test subject," the one named Megatron growled as he walked over and opened the cage. One of the adults rushed over and hid Alice behind her.   
"She's just a kid. She didn't know any better. Leave her alone," the woman pleaded. The other adults agreed and did the same, but they were effortlessly pushed away with one quick swipe. Alice backed herself into the corner, crying softly.   
"This will be all the more painful if you resist, little one," Megatron said as he grabbed her. Melody only watched on in horror as Alice was pulled out of the cage.   
"Watch closely, humans. Something amazing is about to happen," Knockout crowed as he pulled up an operating table that was much too big for a human. Megatron placed Alice on the table along with the strange egg.   
"The egg will hatch and you will take a look inside," Megatron said. Some of the other robots surrounded the table, watching on curiously. Meldoy tried to get a better look and saw how Alice nervously approached the egg. Something about this filled her with dread.   
"I don't like the looks of this," one girl muttered as she watched.

Alice's mind was racing as she gazed at the egg. What was she supposed to be doing? She had touched it and shuddered at its slimy texture. Was it going to hatch? What was going to happen when it hatched? She didn't want to see what would come out of the egg. It was probably some disgusting creature more terrible than the ones surrounding her.   
"Nothing's happening," she murmured, looking up at her captors.   
"Give it a moment, girl," the one named Knockout said.   
As if on cue, the top of the egg opened, looking like an alien flower. Alice gazed at it in disturbed curiosity. She didn't want to look inside. When she didn't move, she was pushed forward by Megatron.   
"Take a look," he said.   
Alice let out a heavy sigh as she inched forward and stood before the egg. She looked in and saw a mess of something vile within. She wanted to run and vomit, but she could feel all eyes on her. As she kept looking, she saw something and dared to take a closer look. A hiss filled the air and the last thing she saw before everything went dark was a skeletal fleshy hand jumping at her face.


	2. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron's new weapon is born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Kinda bloody here

Melody watched on in horror as the strange spider creature latched onto Alice's face. Alice let out a muffled scream as she clawed at the creature before falling onto her back and going deathly still. The robotic beings were silent for a moment before Megatron broke the silence.   
"Now we wait. Put it somewhere safe, Knockout," Megatron said.  
"That was…disgusting," one being said, grimacing at the sight of Alice.   
"You mean fascinating, Starscream. I can't wait to see what will happen later," Knockout said while picking up Alice's limp body and putting her in a separate cage on the opposite side of the large room. The other beings went over and placed the eggs in the cage with Alice.   
"Would you like to know what will happen to your little friend?" Megatron asked, smiling cruelly as he walked over to the cage. Melody and everyone else didn't dare speak a word.  
"That creature is implanting an egg into her chest cavity. Once it's done doing that it will come right off and your friend will wake up eventually. She will claim to be okay, but she won't be in a few hours. After that, you will encounter something…wonderful," Megatron explained.   
"You all will die horrible wonderful deaths," Knockout added.   
Melody heard an awful cry from one of the other girls. She wanted to cry as well, but her mind was racing. She had to figure out a way to escape. She didn't want to end up with a fate similar to Alice's.   
"Whoever annoys me the most will be next," Knockout said as the others filed out of the room.   
"Notify me when the parasite comes off," Megatron said before leaving. Knockout nodded and proceeded to type away on a handheld device. Meldoy watched him for a moment before turning to the others.   
"We have to figure something out," one of the oldest whispered.  
"We should help that kid first," another said.   
"I don't think she can be helped," Todd murmured.   
Melody was silent as she looked at the door of the cage. The lock looked too alien to be picked with a normal lock pick. She reached into her pocket and felt her phone, but she wasn't too sure if she could even get a signal in a place like this. Melody looked over at Alice and shivered as she imagined herself in her place. She would think of something in time.

A very long day had passed. Melody went to sleep and had terrible nightmares of being in car crashes and she woke to hear whispers amongst the others.   
"It just…came off," Todd whispered.   
"She looks okay. I can see her breathing. She's alive," Jessie said.  
"Alice, wake up!" Muriel hissed softly.  
Melody groaned softly as she forced herself up, rubbing at her eyes.  
"What happened?" She asked as she looked over to where Alice was being held. She was just laying there and the creature was no longer attached to her face. It laid belly up next to Alice.   
"The thing came off of her. I think it's dead," Todd said.  
Before anything else was said, the door opened and Knockout walked in, looking at some device. He looked over at Alice and smiled as he went over to her cage.   
"Implantation is complete. Now we just have to wait for the poor little thing to wake up," he crowed as he opened the cage and pulled her out. He checked her neck and mouth briefly before placing her on the operating table and tying her down.   
"Why are you doing this?" Todd demanded.   
"Megatron needed a hot new weapon. Some research was done and we discovered this species called the Xenomorph. I've only heard stories about these things and the things I've heard are…interesting. These things are a menace to organics, especially your kind. In a few hours, you'll see what I mean," Knockout explained as he went back to the cage with the eggs and picked out the strange spider creature.   
"I can't wait to study this," he crowed as he went to place it in a container.   
Melody held back the urge to sob and curled up in a ball while the others whispered amongst themselves. 

A Few Hours Later

"Lord Megatron, it's almost time," Knockout said.   
"Finally. Has the human woken up?" Megatron asked as he followed Knockout to the laboratory along with Starscream, Soundwave, and a few grunts. He had been pacing back and forth while waiting, growing more and more eager to meet his new weapon. He had sent out more parties to collect more eggs and humans. Soon, he would have his own unstoppable army.   
"The little thing has woken up, Master. She's a scared little mess," Knockout crowed as he led him into the lab. The child was strapped down to a table, looking around fearfully. She looked over at Megatron and began to tremble. The other humans seemed to have been talking with her, but they grew quiet when he walked in.  
"I wanna go home," the girl cried softly.   
Knockout pulled up an X-ray of the human and pointed to a dark mass in her chest.   
"If I'm correct, this one is going to be a Queen. She lays the eggs and her children obey her every whim. I look forward to meeting her," Knockout said.   
"Where was this Queen when you found the eggs, Starscream? Megatron asked, looking over at a nervous Starscream.   
"Ah, she wasn't there, my lord. It looked like they were abandoned and waiting to be discovered," Starscream replied. Strange…  
"That….That's inside me?" The girl asked in a voice that was barely a whisper.  
"It is. In a few moments, it will force its way out of you through your chest cavity. It will be very painful and you will die screaming," Megatron crowed, smiling as he knelt down by the table to get a better look at her.   
"I'm going to enjoy watching you and the others die," he chuckled. The girl stared at him in horror.   
"You're a monster!" One of the humans cried out. Megatron was about to go over to properly punish that human before the girl began to cough violently.  
"I…I don't fee-feel so good," the girl stammered. She began coughing up blood and cried out in agony as she began to convulse.  
"It's happening~," Knockout purred, getting some tools ready. Starscream along with some grunts stepped back as the girl began to scream. One of the grunts left before another followed. Megatron stayed by the girl's side, watching in fascination as the girl writhed in pain. His weapon was almost here.   
"P-P-Please! Please ki-ki…kill me!" The girl screamed. The other humans were screaming along with her as they watched in horror.   
"Let us go. My god! Just let us go!" One of the adults cried out. Megatron ignored them. He was too focused on the birth of his weapon.  
"You're almost there, little one. Come on out," Megatron whispered to the creature. A sickening crack came from within her chest and the girl let out an unnatural scream as her chest began to bleed. He could hear the creature hissing angrily as it forced its way out of her. The girl arched her back, screaming as her chest suddenly burst open, spraying blood onto Megatron's face. The humans were sobbing now. He smiled when he saw the tiny creature curled up in the now still girl's chest cavity.   
"So small. How big is this thing supposed to be?" Megatron asked, looking over at Soundwave. Soundwave was unresponsive for a moment before pointing at him.   
"Such a tiny thing is going to be as big as me?" Megatron asked, chuckling softly as he reached down to carefully pick up the creature to get a better look at it. The creature writhed and hissed angrily in his clutches. It looked like some kind of eyeless snake. The back of its head ended in what looked like a crest. It certainly was a queen. It wouldn't be long before she would grow up and became more aggressive. He looked forward to forcing her submit to and obey him.   
"Knockout, set up one of the spare chambers for the eggs and the little queen and get the humans ready," Megatron ordered. He looked over at the humans and saw how horrified they look.   
"Don't be too scared. You're all going to be a part of something wonderful," he crowed, petting the top of the queen's head. It snapped at his finger, but it did nothing to him.   
"Feisty. Soon you'll be under my control, your majesty," he said. The queen hissed at him, extending her inner jaws. 

Melody felt as if she was frozen in time. The others were sobbing and begging to be released as Knockout cleaned the table off. He had been ignoring them as he ordered some grunts around. They were all going to die if nothing was done.   
"Fuck," she hissed to herself. She couldn't panic now. She had to keep her cool if she wanted to survive.   
"We're gonna die," Todd groaned, hiding his face in his hands. Melody ignored him as she thought of something. She had to wait for an opportunity. Her captors had to make some kind of mistake. 

The Next Day

Miko sighed as she walked out of the assembly, looking around nervously for Jack and Raf. The principal and some cops had informed them of the kidnappings that took place over the weekend and told them to be safe during this time. Her first thought was the Decepticons, but she wasn't too sure just yet.  
She eventually saw her friends across the hall and went over to them. They looked nervous as well.  
"This isn't good, you guys. Do you think the Decepticons are behind these kidnappings?" She asked.   
"I don't know. Why would they kidnap random people? Wouldn't they want to go after us instead of people that don't matter to them?" Jack replied as they walked out of school. Bumblebee and Arcee were parked outside, waiting for them.   
"I guess the Autobots heard about the kidnappings," Raf said as they walked over to them.   
"Let's go, kids. You'll be safer with us," Arcee's holoform said. Bumblebee opened his car, letting Raf and Miko in. Jack sat behind the holoform and they were all off. 

Melody was silent. It was just her and another girl left in the cage. Knockout had gone in and out of the lab over the past two days, taking her companions one by one. Some had tried to fight back, but they all suffered the same fate. Melody had tried to find a way out, but there was nothing.  
"I'm scared," the girl, named Suzy, whimpered.   
"So am I," Melody replied.   
Knockout came back to the cage and looked in with a smirk on his face.  
"Looks like we'll have to restock soon," he crowed as he opened the cage and reached in to grab Suzy. Suzy screamed and struggled in his grip, kicking and hitting whatever she could.   
"It's useless to fight back, girly. Just calm down," Knockout said as he yanked her out. Suzy continued to scream and held on to the cage door for dear life.  
"Help me!" She screamed, looking at Melody with pleading eyes. There was nothing she could do but pray for her and hope she wouldn't suffer too much.   
"Let's go," Knockout grumbled as he pulled her away and closed the door. Melody noticed something as Knockout walked out of the room. The door wasn't fully closed. Melody inched forward and pushed on the door and it fully opened. This was her chance. She waited for a moment before jumping out of the cage and onto the floor. All she had to do now was find a way out. She looked around the room for anything useful, but most tools int he room were simply too big for her. She couldn't defend herself.   
"I…I can do this," she whispered to herself as she slowly made her way out of the room. She found herself in a huge dark hallway She looked to and fro and decided to go forward. She didn't dare make a sound as she walked. Where even was she? Everything about her surroundings felt so alien to her. She was about to turn a corner before she heard footsteps approaching. She moved into the shadows and watched as one of her captors walked by, mumbling to himself. Starscream...  
"Such disgusting creatures. They better be useful," he muttered, shaking his head. Melody watched him go and waited for a few more minutes before she was sure the coast was clear. She came out of hiding and walked in the opposite direction of the large being.   
She looked to and fro before she came across an open room. It was completely dark when she peeked her head in. She could hear the sounds of her companions from within. There was crying that was often interrupted by horrible screams.   
"You and your children are growing up real fast, your majesty," Knockout's voice crowed. A multitude of angry hisses and animalistic screams filled the air. A shiver ran down her spine as she backed away. She had to get far away from this room. A scream filled the air, followed by a crash from within that room.  
"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Knockout's voice called out.   
Melody felt her heart skip a beat and she turned to run. She didn't get far before she came across the one named Starscream. He seemed surprised before he smiled cruelly down at her.   
"What do we have here?" He purred as he reached down to grab her. Melody gazed up at him in terror before closing her eyes and accepting her fate. She felt sharp fingers curl around her before they suddenly let go. Something rushed past her and Starscream let out a surprised cry. The ground shook as he fell and Melody opened her eyes to see a creature that was black as night attacking Starscream.   
"Get off me, you disgusting wretch!" Starscream bellowed as he struggled to get the creature off him. Melody didn't waste any time before she ran off. She had to find a hiding spot.   
"Find the human! That's what you're bred to do!" Starscream shrieked in the distance. That creature screamed and it sounded like it was after her. Melody wanted to cry, but something kept her from making a sound. She had to survive. She wanted to survive.   
After what felt like an eternity of running, she came across an empty room. No one was in there. She could hide here and rest up. She ran in and went to the darkest corner of the room, hiding behind a large desk. She could hear those large robotic beings outside of the room, but none of them came into the room. Curling up into a ball, she sighed heavily as she thought of what to do next.   
"Don't lose it now," she whispered to herself when she felt a wave of panic threatening to rise. She took a few deep breaths before she could relax. She could do this.  
She felt something wet drip onto her shoulder and she touched her shoulder to find something sticky coating her fingers. Gross…  
Her blood ran cold when she heard a hiss from above and looked up to see a black creature above her. She cried out and backed away as the creature lowered itself onto the ground. It was huge, probably around eight or nine feet tall as it stood over her. It stepped forward, reaching out to her with long bony arms. Melody couldn't move as it pulled her closer into a deadly embrace. She could only stare into its eyeless face as it opened its mouth to reveal incredibly sharp teeth and another set of jaws within. A long sharp tail wrapped around her legs, immobilizing her even more. Melody noticed movement from the door and saw Starscream watching on silently, a disgusted look on his face.  
"No," Melody whispered softly as the inner jaws shot out, silencing her forever.


	3. An Audience with the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron tries to assert his dominance over the xenomorph queen. Will he truly be in control?

The girl didn't even scream as the creature finished her off. The creature hissed softly and let the girl's body drop to the floor before going down to feed. Starscream shuddered as he turned away. It was disgusting, but it was clear these creatures were going to be useful.   
"Did you find it?' Knockout asked as he ran over to him.   
"Yes, along with the human," Starscream muttered as he let Knockout take a look.   
"Oh…Ew. Well, at least it's getting something to eat," Knockout said as he pulled out a taser and a net. He approached the creature. It gave off a warning hiss as it continued to eat.   
"Thank you for catching the human, but you really need to get back to the others," Knockout said as he got closer. The creature growled and suddenly ran for the doorway, going right to Starscream. Starscream let out an undignified shriek before the creature was suddenly caught in the net.   
"There we go. Let's get you back," Knockout crowed as he walked by Starscream. The creature hissed and tried to swipe at him, but he got out of the way  
"Nice screaming back there. I think that was louder than this little sucker," he chuckled as the creature screamed and struggled in the net.  
"Shut up," Starscream growled as he watched him go. There was already ten of those abominations held up in the chamber with their queen and more were soon going to be born. Starscream shook his head and went to report to Megatron.

One Day Later

Megatron was silent as he stood before the large chamber where the queen was now being held. She was getting too big to be kept in the same chamber as the others. It was right next to the other chamber, divided by a large door. He could hear her from within. It was time to force her to submit to him.   
"Are you ready, my lord? She sure is ready for you," Knockout said.   
"She better be ready for me," Megatron replied as he walked in. Knockout turned on the light to reveal the queen. She was chained down by her legs, arms and around her middle. She was still, but when she saw Megatron, she pulled back her lips to reveal sharp teeth. She had grown at an alarming rate and was nearly as big as Megatron. Her once small crest now fanned out behind her, making her look absolutely regal. She had grown a pair of extra arms that were too small to be chained down.   
"She's not even done growing," Knockout chuckled as he looked down at his notes he had been taking on her.   
"Is she intelligent?" Megatron asked as he approached her. The queen gave him a warning growl and looked over at the door that connected to the other chamber.   
"It looks like she is. She seems to understand us and often appears to be trying to communicate with the others," Knockout replied.  
"Good, she'll understand what is about to happen," Megatron said as he stood before her. The queen glared at him, baring her teeth and clenching her claws. He could only imagine what she was saying right now.  
"This should be interesting," Starscream's voice crowed. Megatron only glared at him briefly before turning his attention back to the queen.   
"Unchain her, Knockout," Megatron ordered. Knockout nodded and went to a panel. He pressed a button and the chains tying down the queen came off. The queen fell to her knees before she stood to her full height. She took a defensive stance as she stared down Megatron. It was like she was questioning his intentions.   
"From now on, you obey me or you will suffer," Megatron growled as he got closer. The queen let out a deafening screech as she ran at him, bony arms outstretched. Megatron dodged and punched her across the head, sending her flying across the chamber. He would have loved to shoot or stab her, but he was told that xenomorph blood was acid. Too risky. The queen screamed as she tried to get back on her feet. She looked over at the door and let out another scream. The screams from her servants soon filled the air.   
"Call your servants and I'll have them and the eggs you'll soon lay exterminated," Meagtron growled. The queen grew silent as she got to her feet again. She hissed at him angrily when he approached.   
"You didn't like that. If you submit to me, your pain will be no more," Megatron said. He took a step closer and saw a flash of black headed right for his face. He moved an inch and saw her sharp tail fly past him. He grabbed it and yanked hard, making her fall again with a cry.   
"You're still resisting? I am your master!" He bellowed as he stood over her, pressing one foot down on her chest. The queen screamed at him as she struggled to move. She suddenly became quiet as she turned her head away from him.   
"Look at me when I'm talking to you," he growled as he grabbed the side of her head and forced her to look at him. Big mistake. Her mouth was already open. The inner jaws shot out at him, striking the side of his face and leaving only a scratch.   
"You think you can hurt me?! You can't do anything!" Megatron yelled. Her inner jaws shot out again and he grabbed them, yanking hard. The queen let out a horrible scream and tried to pull away, but she was stuck.   
"I don't think you have any use of this anymore," Megatron said as he pulled hard until her inner jaws came loose. He immediately dropped them and stepped away as the queen screamed in agony, yellow blood dripping from her mouth and burning holes into the floor.   
"I…uh…I think she's learned her lesson, my lord," Knockout spoke up. The screams from the other chamber became all the more intense as the walls shook around them.  
"Tell your subjects to calm down or I will bring one in and terminate it myself," Megatron ordered. The queen hissed at him, but did nothing else to fight back. She looked over at the source of the screams and let out a pained mother's cry. The screams immediately died down. Megatron smiled cruelly and looked over at his awestruck followers. Knockout had a taser and high powered net ready, but it looked like they weren't needed. Some grunts had joined Starscream in watching the whole ordeal.  
"That was certainly something, my lord," Knockout said.   
"That was nothing. I thought she would put up more of a fight. She's weak when she's alone," Megatron said. The queen had grown silent as she touched her damaged mouth. The bleeding had already stopped, but smoke still curled from her mouth with each breath she took. She looked almost pitiful.   
"You will lay your eggs for me and your children will serve me and only me. If they so much as snap at me, I will make you watch as I destroy them," Megatron growled as he chained her back up with ease. The queen didn't fight back. She only glared at him with bared blood stained teeth. 

"Do you guys know what's going on out there yet?" Miko asked Ratchet as she looked up from her phone. It had been a day since they were brought to the Autobot base and she was starting to get bored after getting her online work done. Raf and Jack had found ways to keep themselves occupied, but she was having a rough time. Optimus wanted them safe with them while this kidnapping situation was going on. The other Autobots had been going out on patrols looking for something out of the ordinary, but they found nothing so far.   
"Not yet-Wait, what's that?" Ratchet murmured as he looked over some surveillance videos.   
"What did you find?" Optimus asked as he walked over. Miko decided to see as well. The video feed showed what looked like an abandoned alleyway somewhere in town. There was a homeless woman wandering around aimlessly.   
"So…what's going on? Miko asked. No response. Nothing looked suspicious yet. The woman's back was turned to the alleyway entrance. A shadow suddenly crossed the camera. Miko frowned as she tried to get a better look.  
"What is that?" She murmured as she watched the woman look over her shoulder. She looked scared about something.   
"Is that what I think it is?" Optimus asked. Miko looked over at him and saw the concern on his face as he watched the video feed.  
"I think it is, Optimus. This isn't good," Ratchet replied.   
Miko turned her attention back to the video and froze when a strange creature appeared behind the woman. It was black as midnight and stood over a few feet taller than the woman. It was nearly skeletal with long, thin limbs. Everything about this creature screamed danger to Miko. The woman didn't seem to notice the creature as she took a few steps forward before stopping and turning. Miko felt her blood run cold when the creature opened its jaws and pulled the petrified woman closer. It covered her mouth with one clawed hand before taking her and making a mad dash for the alleyway entrance where a black truck was waiting for them.   
"That's a xenomorph, Miko. A very dangerous invasive creature that infects organics like yourself to make more. I've seen these once before and it was an unpleasant experience," Optimus explained when the video feed was cut off.   
"It appears the Decepticons are using these creatures, but I'm still not sure why" Ratchet murmured.   
"More soldiers to be used most likely. Xenomorph warriors are nearly unstoppable," Optimus said. He was silent, deep in thought for a moment.   
"It's impossible to tame them. They follow the bidding of their queen and no one else," he added.   
"Maybe Megatron found a queen or made them obey him," Miko spoke up.   
"That could very much be it. If a queen has found her way to earth, then every human is in grave danger if the Decepticons allow her to spread her infection," Optimus said.   
At that moment Jack, Raf, and the others walked in. Miko couldn't hide the disturbed look on her face as she turned to her friends.   
"Why the long face, Miko? Bulkhead asked. Miko looked over at Optimus and he nodded before telling them everything. 

Megatron looked over the security feed of the queen's chamber. She had been growing a massive egg sac and was already laying eggs. Some of her servants who had adjusted to him being their master took her eggs in and out of the chamber. The queen didn't even acknowledge them. She simply sat there, suspended by the materials that were excreted from her body.   
He switched camera feeds to the other chamber and saw his new followers. They had made the chamber their own with the materials they made from their bodies. It was disgusting, but he couldn't really object. This was natural for them and it was useful for confining the humans. They had been practically glued to the walls so they couldn't get away when they were infected.   
Everything was perfect. When enough soldiers were born, he would lead an attack on the Autobots with them. It would be wonderful.   
Megatron heard a soft growl from behind and turned to see two xenomorph soldiers standing before him. A grunt had brought them in like he had asked.   
"Leave us," he muttered to the grunt. The grunt nodded and left, leaving him alone with the dangerous creatures.   
"I have a special mission for you two," he said as he pulled up some images for them. It was pictures of those three human children the Autobots protected and adored. The bigger soldier of the two crept forward to get a better look at the pictures. Megatron pulled out a box that contained various items.   
"Bring the children to me," Megatron ordered as he let them smell the items. The soldiers took one last look at the picures before shrieking and running out of the room. Megatron chuckled darkly as he turned to look at the pictures. Those children would lead the Autobots to their doom.


	4. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream finds a way to gain the queen's trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Child death (No one major)

"What exactly are you doing again?" Starscream asked as he walked behind Knockout. They were on their way to the queen's chamber.  
"I found some basic translating devices while rummaging around. Megatron thought we could use a way to communicate with her majesty and some of her children," Knockout said as he handed him a small device. Starscream looked at it and simply nodded.  
"You think this will work?" He asked.  
"She's intelligent. It should work," Knockout said as they walked into the queen's chamber.  
"Good evening, your majesty," Knockout crowed as he turned on the light. A few drones were in the room, carrying eggs out. They growled when they saw Knockout and Starscream, alerting the queen and her royal guard. The royal guard, one of the largest of the queen's children, stood and stalked toward them, teeth bared.  
"We come in peace, kid. We just want to talk with your mother," Knockout crowed, smiling at the guard. The guard grew silent before turning to her mother. The queen looked up at them and growled softly. Her guard nodded and went to sit by her side, watching them closely. The drones walked out, leaving the four of them alone.  
"I found something for you, your majesty. It's a translator. Since you're such an intelligent creature, I think it would be good if you could communicate with us," Knockout explained, holding up the device. The queen cocked her head in confusion as he approached, showing her the device. She then looked at Starscream as if questioning him.  
"It's all his idea," he murmured.  
"Shall I have the honor of putting it on for you, your majesty?" Knockout asked. The queen's lips curled up in an angry scowl, but she did nothing else.  
"I'll take that as a yes. Head down, please," Knockout crowed as he got closer. The queen was reluctant at first before she slowly lowered her head enough for Knockout to reach. He pressed the device against her neck, making her hiss softly in pain. Starscream noticed the guard getting ready to strike, but he did nothing. This should be fun to watch.  
"Don't worry. It'll only hurt for a moment. Just let me make a minor adjustment," Knockout said as he did a bit of tinkering. The guard calmed down, watching him closely. A moment passed and Knockout stepped back, admiring his work as the sound of static filled the air.  
"What do you think, your majesty?" He asked.  
The static stopped as the queen cocked her head in confusion.  
"Blood….Metal….Sound…," a warped woman's voice murmured. The queen let out a surprised hiss at the sounds. Starscream watched everything in surprise. He didn't expect it to work.  
"Sound….Sound!" She exclaimed. Her child looked from her to Knockout in confusion.  
"That's all you, your majesty," Knockout crowed, looking absolutely overjoyed.  
"Sound….Good. Blood…Metal….Good," the queen said. Starscream could have sworn she was smiling in her own way. The guard crawled over to her side and got a better look at the device, touching it with gentle fingers.  
"Child…Curious…Wants…Talking….," the queen said while gently pushing her child away.  
"I'll have some more made real soon, your majesty," Knockout replied, giving her a slight bow. The queen looked over at Starscream and cocked her head.  
"Sharp…Metal…Good?" She said in a questioning manner. Starscream thought for a moment. He could gain her and her children's trust over time. The queen seemed like the type to be won over with charm in her situation. If they obeyed him and only him, he could use them to get rid of Megatron. This was perfect.  
"Of course, my dear queen. I will be your most trusted ally in such a dreadful place," he purred, bowing in an exaggerated manner. The queen appeared pleased at this.  
"Blood…Metal….Sharp….Metal…Good…,"the queen declared. A few of her children had come in and surrounded Knockout and Starscream. They purred and growled softly at them before taking turns to rub their heads against their chest, waist, and legs. Starscream held back the urge to gag when they left behind their disgusting residue and it looked like Knockout was disgusted as well.  
"Ahh. your children are lovely, my queen. We…We need to go now. We need to let Megatron know that the translators were a success," Knockout said as he pushed a rather affectionate soldier away.  
"Bad…Metal…,"the queen said before growling softly.

Megatron was looking over some reports when some screams and the sound of struggling filled the air. He liked the sound of that.  
"It seems that those soldiers found those brats, Master," Starscream crowed.  
"Good," Megatron chuckled as he turned around to face his guests. He frowned when the soldiers came in with their catches. They weren't the children who were friends with the Autobots. The children cried and struggled in the soldier's grip, but there was no way they could get away. The bigger of the two approached and presented the teenage boy to Megatron.  
"He doesn't look familiar. None of these kids are the right ones," Starscream murmured.  
"Who are you….people? What's going on?" The boy demanded, looking around in a panic. The other kid had grown silent when she looked at Megatron in terror. Megatron was silent as he went over to his computer screen and pulled up pictures of the targets.  
"Do those kids look like the ones in the picture?" Megatron asked. The soldier got closer to the screen, taking in the picture before looking at Megatron in confusion. The boy appeared confused as well.  
"That's…Jack Darby in the picture. Are you looking for him? Is this all just a big misunderstanding?" The boy asked.  
"This doesn't concern you, fleshling," Megatron growled as he stepped closer to the soldier.  
"I showed you the pictures. You had the scent and you didn't even get me the right people," Megatron said. He quickly took the boy from the solider before punching it and sending it flying across the room. The other soldier and the girl both cried out in surprise as they watched. Starscream watched on silently, stepping back to avoid any stray punches.  
"You both have one more chance to get the right targets. If you don't find the right targets, I will dispose of you both myself," Megatron growled as he stood over the solider. It hissed at him briefly before going silent.  
"Take the girl to the egg chamber and go," Megatron ordered. The soldiers nodded and rushed off. The girl began to scream and cry as she was carried away.  
"What about me? What's going to happen?" The boy asked, looking up at him cautiously.  
"What will yo do with him, Master?" Starscream asked curiously.  
"I have no use for an insignificant human," Megatron grumbled as he simply squeezed. The boy cried out in pain as he tried to struggle in his grip. Megatron smiled as he squeezed harder. He could hear bones start to break and shatter as the boy screamed.  
"Let me go! Have mercy!" The boy cried out before coughing up blood. Megatron laughed as he gave one more squeeze. Mercy was for the weak. The boy screamed weakly before he suddenly went limp in his grip.  
"That felt wonderful," Megatron chuckled darkly as he looked at the terror in the boy's bloodshot eyes.  
"I should give that a try sometime," Starscream replied.  
"Take this to the queen or to the egg chamber, Starscream," Megatron ordered as he handed him the body. Starscream looked at the body in disgust before he nodded and stepped out of the chamber. Megatron sighed as he went to sit down. Those soldiers would get it right this time. 

Starscream shook his head as he walked down the hall. He was sure the queen already knew about the mistreatment of her child and would probably need some cheering up. He looked down at the terror frozen in the boy's eyes and smirked. He had a plan.  
The queen's growls and hisses soon filled the air as he got to her chamber. He paused when he looked in. Some of her eggs had been destroyed.  
"Children…Dead…Sweet….Children," the queen said, her head hung low as her guard did her best to comfort her. A sorry sight. Megatron probably ordered some grunts to destroy her eggs for punishment. This was the perfect opportunity to win her over some more.  
The guard noticed Starscream and growled at him.  
"Leave…Mother…Mourns…," she said. Knockout had made more translators and gave one to only a select few, including the guard.  
"I brought some food for you two. You must be hungry," Starscream replied, showing her the corpse. The guard looked over at the queen and the queen only nodded.  
"Good…Scream…Friend…," the queen said as the guard walked over to him. Starscream handed the corpse to her and watched on silently as the guard went back to her mother. Starscream looked around at the burned eggs and faked a sad sigh.  
"What a tragedy. You don't deserve this treatment, my dear queen," Starscream said, taking a cautious step forward. The queen looked up at him as her daughter began to eat. Starscream held back the urge to grimace.  
"No….Dead….Children…," she said.  
"None of your children should be slaughtered. My master has always been cruel, but this is simply unacceptable," Starscream replied.  
"Revenge…," the queen said with a low growl.  
"I was just thinking that, my queen. You shall have your revenge and I will help free you and your children," Starscream crowed. An obvious lie. With Megatron out of the way, he would find a way to dispose of the queen and her children.  
"Yes…Lay…Egg…Kill…Bad…Metal…," the queen declared.  
"Perfect! When do you think you'll create it?" Starscream asked. The queen was silent for a moment as she looked at her egg sac. She laid a normal sized egg before turning her attention back to him.  
"Days….Soon," she said.  
"Excellent," Starscream purred, smiling.  
"Thank….You…Star…Scream…," the queen said. Starscream heard something and looked up. Some of her children were watching them from the ceiling, purring softly. One dropped down and rubbed its slimy head against his side. A few others joined as well.  
"You're welcome, my queen," he said, bowing before her. He gently pushed away some soldiers and made his way out. The soldiers went to their mother as she let out a low purr. He had lots of planning to do when Megatron was finally gone. But first, he needed to wash off. He wasn't sure how much of the affection from the queen's soldiers he could handle.


	5. Safe Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something finds Miko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but a lot goes down :)

Miko paced back and forth as Jack and Raf played video games with Bumblebee. She wanted to play with them, but she was uneasy about everything. More people were getting kidnapped by those things. She had been getting updates and saw some people she knew from school in the list of the missing. She was terrified to see her host family on that list. She had called them to make sure they were safe and she had assured them that she was safe as well. She was still on edge though. Seeing that awful creature in the security footage haunted her. She didn't want to end up in a similar fate.  
"You alright there, Miko?" Bulkhead asked. He had just come back from a patrol with Arcee. They hadn't found anything after a week of searching.  
"I'm scared, Bulkhead. This is getting scarier and scarier each day," Miko said, showing her phone to him. Bulkhead bent down to look at the growing list and frowned.  
"We'll find them, Miko. These things are just real hard to track," he said.  
At that moment, the power suddenly went out. The emergency lights turned on, bathing the room in an eerily red glow.  
"Hey, what's going on?" Raf asked, looking up in surprise as Bumblebee buzzed in annoyance. He was almost winning the game last time Miko checked on them.  
"Something cut our power," Ratchet said as he grabbed a nearby tablet.  
"Decepticons?" Optimus asked, walking over to him.  
"I'm not getting any readings from them. I am picking up heat signatures from…something. They're moving fast…," Ratchet said, looking more and more nervous. Miko went to Bulkhead as he readied himself for a fight, looking around as the lights flickered.  
"They got in. Jack, Miko, Raf, if things get serious, go to the safe room," Optimus said.  
"They should go there now. Bumblebee, take them there and make sure nothing gets to them," Ratchet ordered. Bumblebee nodded and motioned for Miko and the others to come with him.  
"They can't get in here. This place is secure," Jack said.  
"Never underestimate a xenomorph, Jack. They'll find a way," Ratchet grumbled as he and the other Autobots went to the main entrance, ready to fight off the threat. There was nothing. Bumblebee paused, letting out a questioning buzz.  
"Get them to safety, Bumblebee. They're here," Optimus said.  
"Let's go. This is giving me the creeps," Miko said as she went in the direction of the designated safe room. It was a small room in the Autobot base. Perfect for the kids if anything were to suddenly happen like a Decepticon attack. Miko and Jack had been stocking it with snacks and other survival gear.  
They were almost at the safe room when a horrible shriek filled the air. Miko froze when she heard it. It was an awful sound that she swore she heard in her nightmares. She looked back to see if any fighting had gone down, but she couldn't hear anything. Bumblebee became uneasy as he shepherded the kids to the safe room.  
"What in the world is going on?" She murmured as she went to the door.  
"Miko, I think Bumblebee should open the door," Jack suggested. Bumblebee nodded in agreement and stepped forward.  
"It's the safe room, Jack. Nothing can get in," Miko said as she opened the door. There was a strange residue on the handle, but she didn't think twice about it. She just wanted to be safe as soon as possible. She felt a horrible feeling in her chest and just wanted some peace of mind knowing she was safe.  
"Miko! Get away from there!" The voice of Optimus called out.  
Miko found herself face to face with a nightmare of a monster. All she could see was a mouth full of sharp teeth as she was suddenly pulled close in a horrible embrace. This felt too much like what she saw in the security footage. She was about to scream before a bony hand covered her mouth. Bumblebee let out a mechanical screech as he pulled Jack and Raf away. He readied his arm cannon and aimed at the creature as it hissed.  
"Bumblebee, no! If you harm it, it's blood will hurt Miko!" Ratchet called out.  
Miko wasn't sure what to do as she gazed at her friends in terror. She could hear something behind her and saw more creatures just like the one holding her. There were too many of them. This was bad. Very, very bad.  
The creature hissed and backed away, letting the others come forward. Miko tried to struggle in the creature's grip, hoping she could hurt it without drawing blood. She wasn't going to go down without a fight. It growled and bit into her shoulder, making her scream in agony. That was when everything turned to chaos. The Autobots lunged forward, shooting and pushing the screaming creatures away as Bumblebee picked up Jack and Raf and ran off. The creatures were fast as they jumped at and bit and scratched the Autobots. Miko was quickly losing consciousness as the creature carried her away into the darkness. She could hear her friends calling out her name which were quickly being drowned out by those horrible screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh...


	6. On Board the Nemesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miko is taken to the Nemesis where Megatron unveils his plan to her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Bloody stuff

Miko had been drifting in and out of consciousness as she was taken away. All she could really see was the creature carrying her in the dark of night. She could hear gunshots somewhere, but the creature was running further and further away from all of that.   
Miko closed her eyes and when she opened them again, she was sitting on the ground with her hands tied behind her back. She looked around at her surroundings. The creature was pacing back and forth. It was waiting for something.   
"What…What are you?" Miko murmured. The creature growled at her as it proceeded to pace. After what felt like forever, Miko saw something flying toward them. A jet. A very familiar jet. She felt dread sink in as it got closer and closer until it transformed before landing before them. Starscream.   
"Ah, it's so good to see you once again, fleshling," he purred, kneeling to get a better look at her. He saw the injury on her shoulder and smiled cruelly as he reached down to poke it with the tip of a sharp finger. Miko groaned in pain, but did nothing else. She wouldn't let him see her cry. Starscream pulled his finger away and Miko looked at her damaged shoulder. It was starting to stop bleeding before, but now it was bleeding again.  
"What do you think of my new friends?" He asked as some more of those creatures suddenly appeared from the darkness. Some of them appeared injured.   
"They're awful," she grumbled. One of the creatures crawled over to Starscream and rubbed its head against his leg, hissing softly. Starscream frowned as he pushed it away, looking absolutely disgusted. Miko couldn't help but smile as she watched.  
"Where are the other fleshlings?" He asked as another large creature approached. There was a strange device attached to its neck.   
"Enemies too strong…Take fleshlings away…,"it said in a strange mechanical voice.  
Starscream let out a tired sigh as he turned to Miko. He appeared unhappy, but that didn't last long before that awful smile appeared on his face.   
"Well, one fleshling is enough. Transportation will be provided to you soon enough. You're coming with me," he crowed as he picked her up. Miko didn't dare move and closed her eyes as he jumped up high and transformed around her. Her heart was beating a mile a minute as she found herself in his cockpit as he flew off into the night sky. She hoped her friends would find her soon. 

Miko had passed out again during Starscream's flight. He had been taunting her at the start, but she started to ignore him before blacking out once more. She was starting to come out of consciousness and kept her eyes closed. She moved her legs a bit and found that she wasn't inside Starscream. She opened her eyes a bit a saw that she was inside a small cage. She was alone in a large dark room. It was cold and there was a horrible sense of dread hanging in the air. She closed her eyes when she heard footsteps approaching.   
A door opened and she could hear someone walking around in the room.   
"Megatron will be pleased," Starscream's voice murmured as his footsteps got closer.   
"Wake up, brat. We have a video to record," he growled as the cage was suddenly turned over. Miko let out a surprised cry and fell on her injured shoulder. Sharp pain coursed through her, making her grind her teeth together.   
"You didn't have to do that," she said as she tried to sit up.   
"Quiet. You need to save that irritating voice of yours for the screaming you'll soon be doing," Starscream replied as he picked up the cage and carried her away. Miko looked around and saw that she was on board the Nemesis. Starscream walked by countless Decepticon soldiers. Some of them paused to gaze at her curiously before going back to their duties.   
They walked past a rather dark corridor and Starscream paused, looking over at it.   
"That's where all the fun is," he crowed as an agonized scream filled the air. A multitude of hisses and animalistic screams soon followed.   
"You're going to go there very soon," Starscream chuckled as he walked away from that awful place. Miko's mind was racing. She could stall for time, but what could she do? She could run, but she was sure someone would be watching her every move. There could be some weapons lying around for her to potentially use, but would she even get a chance like that? It was a very small possibility.   
Her thoughts were interrupted when a soft growl filled the air. Miko looked up and saw one of those creatures approaching Starscream.  
"Hello…friend…," it said in that strange voice before it nuzzled Starscream's leg.   
"I don't have time for this," Starscream grumbled as he tried to push the creature away with his leg.   
"It's kinda cute that they like you," Miko said.   
"Be quiet," Starscream growled. Miko couldn't help but giggle softly as the creature kept getting in Starscream's way.   
"Mother making…special egg….No other eggs…until special egg comes…," it said.  
"Ah, good. Run along now. Get something to eat or do whatever it is you're supposed to be doing," Starscream replied, giving the creature another hard push. It growled softly before rushing away.   
"Disgusting things," he grumbled as he continued carrying Miko.   
Moments passed and Miko was brought into a large chamber. Megatron was typing away at a large screen, his back turned to them. Miko didn't dare make a sound as Starscream approached.   
"Master, I have one of the humans. The soldiers actually did their job right," Starscream crowed as he placed the cage on a nearby table. Megatron was silent for a moment before he turned to glare at Miko and then at Starscream.   
"I wanted all three, but one is enough," Megatron said as he walked over to the table. He opened the cage and motioned for her to come out.   
"Come on out, girl. We have a lot to discuss," he said. Miko wanted to refuse and wished to make his life difficult by being her usual self, but he could easily hurt her some more if she dared defy him. She let out a deep breath as she stepped out of the cage.   
"Starscream, go get one of the infected and an egg," Megatron ordered. Starscream nodded and rushed off.   
"What are you Decepticons planning to do?" Miko questioned.   
"I'm sure you've met my new soldiers. They're wonderful. Always so loyal and willing to serve me," Megatron said as he picked her up. He smiled cruelly as he touched her injured shoulder. Miko grunted in discomfort. The Decepticons were sure having a grand time tormenting her.  
"My soldiers have been bred only knowing one thing and that is to obey me. The Autobots will meet their doom trying to rescue you and once they're gone, they'll help me eradicate humanity," Megatron crowed, squeezing her a bit. Miko looked all around the room for something useful, but there was nothing.  
The door opened and Megatron turned. It was Soundwave. He cocked his head when he noticed Miko in Megatron's grip.  
"Ah, are you ready to intercept the Autobot's video feed, Soundwave?" Megatron asked. Soundwave simply nodded and went to the large screen. Megatron walked over and glared at the screen while tightening his grip on Miko. It was nothing but static at first before an image of the familiar main quarters of the Autobot base appeared. Ratchet was there. He looked surprised at first before he glared back at Megatron.   
"Guys, Megatron is calling us," Ratchet grumbled. There was a loud crash from somewhere as heavy footsteps quickly approached. Miko already knew who it was was before he came on screen. Bulkhead looked absolutely devastated and angry as he glared at Megatron. Optimus and Arcee soon joined them, looking tired and beaten.   
"Greeting, Autobots. I see that you've met my new soldiers. Very efficient at taking humans," Megatron crowed as he pressed the tip of one sharp finger against Miko's damaged shoulder. She cried out when he tore her skin.  
"You hurt Miko one more time and I'll come over there and clobber you!" Bulkhead yelled.   
"Stand down, Bulkhead. What do you want, Megatron?" Optimus asked, his hands balled into fists despite his stoic demeanor.   
"I just wanted to show you something absolutely wonderful," Megatron crowed.   
At that moment, Starscream returned. He had a person in his clutches as he approached. Miko looked over and froze when she saw the homeless woman from the security footage from before. She looked absolutely dreadful. Starscream placed her on a movable table and pushed it so the Autobots could see what was about to happen.   
"Where is the egg, Starscream?" Megatron asked.  
"The queen is making an extra special egg for Optimus Prime. She can't make regular ones until this one is laid," Starscream explained. Megatron appeared confused before she shook his head and turned his attention back to the Autobots.   
"Well, one surprise is gone, but I still have something else to show you," Megatron grumbled.   
"Why are you doing this?" Arcee asked.   
"I'm sure you already know. I'm creating a special army to take all of you down," Megatron crowed as he went over to the table. He placed Miko next to the woman as she began to moan in pain. The woman looked over at her with a pained look in her eyes.   
"Please…Kill me…," she said in a whisper before letting out a dry cough.   
"Your human's fate will be the same if you don't come and rescue her," Megatron said as the woman coughed some more. Miko wanted more than anything to help the woman, but something told her to stay far away. Something awful was going to happen.   
"Hey, what's going on? Is that Miko?" Jack's voice asked from the other line. Miko could see him with Raf in the background.   
"Jack, Raf, go. You don't want to see this," Optimus said.  
"Oh, I think they should see this," Megatron chuckled as the woman began to cry out in agony. Miko wanted to run when he woman let out a deafening shriek, but she was frozen to the spot as she watched.   
"Help me!" The woman screamed. She looked over at Miko and got to her feet, approaching her.   
"You…You have…have to help me. Please! Kill me!" She begged as she grabbed the front of Miko shirt and pulled her closer. Miko could hear bones cracking within the woman's chest. She could see a bit of blood staining her already filthy shirt.  
"Miko, get away from her!" Bulkhead yelled. Miko snapped out of her frozen fear and tried to pull herself away from the woman. The woman had an iron grip on her as she cried out in agony. Megatron was laughing as he watched on.   
"Let go!" Miko cried out as she gave her a push. The woman fell on her back and Miko fell on her bottom. She quickly backed away as the woman tried to get back up. The woman got to her knees and froze when she gazed at the screen. The Autobots were watching with wide eyes full of shock, anger, and fear.  
"Save us," she said before her chest suddenly burst open. Miko let out an anguished cry as the woman screamed and fell back. Dead. There was a small creature curled up in her chest cavity, hissing and screaming as it looked around blindly.   
"Come here, little one," Megatron purred as he carefully picked the creature up. The creature hissed softly, but calmed down in Megatron's grip. He then picked up Miko with his free hand. The bloody creature hissed at her.  
"If you want to save your precious human from a horrible fate, then come on over and save her. We'll be ready," Megatron crowed.   
"We'll be ready too," Bulkhead growled.   
"I know you guys can do it," Miko spoke up, smiling at her friends weakly. The screen went back to static and Megatron chuckled darkly.   
"Now, I think it's about time you two met the queen," Megatron said as he turned to leave the room.   
"Clean that mess up, Starscream," he ordered as the door closed behind him.   
Miko glared up at Megatron as he walked through the hallway. He didn't notice as he was focused on the tiny creature in his other hand. It was so tiny and terrible as it hissed softly.   
"They're going to come and you're going to lose again," she said defiantly. She hoped she was right about that.   
"Oh, they will come and they will perish," Megatron said. Miko rolled her eyes and grunted when Megatron gave her a squeeze.   
"You…You're wrong," she murmured, tears welling up in her eyes when she felt a sharp claw dig into her back.   
Moments passed and Megatron went down that dark hallway. The smell of death was strong in the air. Miko felt sick to her stomach. She looked around and saw how the creatures watched Megatron from the walls and ceiling. There was a strange secreted resin that stuck to the walls and floor, making the hallway appear even more otherworldly. The creatures blended in perfectly.   
"Someone come take this little one," Megatron ordered, showing them the newborn. One of the creatures dropped down and approached cautiously. It had a device attached to its neck.   
"Give the little sister…to me…Master," it said, standing to its full height and holding its arms out. There was a hint of fear in its mechanical voice. Megatron lowered his hand and let the newborn slither into the creature's arms.   
"Little sister…," the creature whispered before rushing into one of the chambers. Miko had an uneasy feeling as she watched all of this go down. This didn't feel right at all.   
"Let's meet the queen," Megatron crowed as he went into the opposite chamber the creature had gone into with the newborn. The room was dark before Megatron turned on the lights. Miko gasped softly when she saw a massive creature at the far end of the room. It was suspended by long thick strands of that strange secreted resin as it sat atop a giant egg sac. The creature growled softly as it looked over at them. It looked absolutely regal. There was another creature by its side. It looked much bigger compared to the other ones, but still smaller than the queen  
"Ah, you're already here, my lord. I was just doing a bit of research on our lovely queen," Knockout's voice said from behind them. He walked over and smiled smugly when he saw Miko.   
"Hello there, girly. It's good to see you again," he crowed.   
"I see you're still looking tacky and gross," Miko replied, smiling when she saw the annoyed look in his optics. Megatron smirked before approaching the queen.   
"She hasn't been laying any eggs lately, my lord," Knockout said.   
"I've heard. Why is that, your majesty?" Megatron asked, glaring at the queen.   
"Creating new life….New egg…For Prime…," the queen said after a few moments of silence.  
"And you didn't think to tell me of this before?" Megatron questioned. Miko grunted when he tightened his grip on her. The queen noticed her and growled softly.   
"Wanted…to surprise you…Will be here…soon," she said and continued, "That human…Belongs to Prime?" She asked.   
"I don't belong to anyone. Optimus is my friend and he'll beat you," Miko spoke up. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying out when Megatron pressed the tip of one of his claws against her injured shoulder. The queen cocked her head as she watched on.  
"You will be silent or else I will I have your tongue torn out," Megatron growled. Miko stuck out her tongue at him before turning her attention to the queen who's lips were curled in a disgusted snarl.   
"The human will…stay here…Children will….set trap…," the queen said.  
"Good. Good. Immobilize her and infect her as soon as possible," Megatron said as he placed Miko on the ground. The smaller creature went over to her, growling softly as it picked her up and brought her to the queen.   
"Have fun, you three," Knockout crowed as he and Megatron left the room, leaving Miko alone with these horrors. The creatures were silent for a moment as Megatron's footsteps slowly disappeared.   
"Why in the world are you working for Megatron? He's crazy," Miko spoke up.   
"Megatron…brought us into….the world…Will hurt us if we…disobey…Too many children…dead," the queen said as the other creature stuck Miko to the wall next to the queen. Miko tried to move, but found that she was quickly stuck as the creature broke off some resin and rubbed it on her. It was uncomfortably slimy.  
"Will be free…soon….Starscream….helps us…The egg is not for Prime….For Megatron…," the other creature spoke up. That was certainly interesting. She had a lot of questions to ask the queen, but there was one thing she really wanted to know.  
"Are you…Are you still going to infect me?" Miko asked.   
"Don't know yet…," the queen said. 

Optimus was deep in thought as he tried to think of something. It was hard to think as Bulkhead ranted and raved about the ways he would pummel Megatron into the earth.   
"We gotta go now, Optimus! Miko could be getting even more hurt right now!" Bulhead exclaimed.   
"I want to go as soon as possible too, Bulkhead. We need a plan that won't put her in much danger," Optimus replied.   
"The more we wait, the more likely she'll end up like that lady," Bulkhead said, shaking his head. He was the most distressed when the video feed with the Decepticons was cut off.   
"I know, Bulkhead," Optimus murmured. He paced back and forth as the others watched on as they got ready. He knew that Megatron had some sort of trap laid out for them. They had to think of the safest option possible.   
"I think we should just sneak in and get Miko back," Bulkhead said.  
"That's suicide, Bulkhead. Plus, sneaking around isn't exactly your thing," Ratchet grumbled.  
"Well, I'll do it for Miko," Bulkhead replied.   
Optimus thought for a few more moments before he sighed tiredly. There was only one option to do.   
"We'll sneak onto the Nemesis first thing tomorrow," he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to get interesting soon.
> 
> Is it weird that I imagine the queen sounding like Glados from Portal? I think it's fitting for her :D


	7. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Autobots come to Miko's rescue while something sinister arises

An awful scream roused Miko from her sleep. She wasn't sure how she could fall asleep with the other screams filling the air, but she was just so tired. She groaned softly as she opened her eyes to see the queen screaming in agony. Many of her children were watching on silently from the ceiling. They seemed to be in pain as they watched her.  
"What's going on? Are you hurt?" Miko asked. The other creature, who she had learned was the queen's royal guard, was positioned at the far end of the egg sac.   
"Egg is coming….It hurts…,"the queen said before letting loose another ear-splitting shriek.   
"Not too loud…Megatron will…come too early…," the royal guard said, looking over at the entrance nervously.   
"Hurts….Hurts…It hurts…To much…," the queen said.   
Miko had to help in some way.  
"Tell me what you're planning to do with this," she said, hoping to distract the queen from her pain. The queen let out another pained scream before she turned her head to look over at her.   
"Will infect…Megatron…He will die and….Starscream…He will free us…He will take us to new home…," the queen said. Her children chittered in agreement. Miko needed to break the news to her that whatever Starscream told her was all bullcrap, but she was sure doing so would put her in danger. She had to know.   
"Your majesty, you can't trust Starscream. He's probably going to stab you in the back first chance he gets," she said. The queen let out a warning growl before it turned to a pained scream.   
"Don't stress her out…," the guard said with a low growl.  
The sound of approaching footsteps filled the air. Miko looked over and saw Starscream walk in, looking annoyed. He quickly put on a concerned look on his face as he approached the queen.   
"Is it here, my queen?" He asked.  
"It's coming….Very soon…," the queen replied before crying out again.   
"Excellent. I know you can push it out," Starscream crowed.   
"Quit acting like you care. She may not realize it, but I know you're probably going to betray the queen and her children," Miko spoke up. The other creatures appeared confused as she looked from Miko to Starscream.   
"Do you think this is the right time to making such awful accusations? My poor queen is suffering bringing new life to this wretched world. Shame on you," Starscream growled.   
"Shame on you…," one of the soldiers from above said before it dropped down to hiss in Miko's face. Miko shivered softly when she saw those horrible jaws so close to her face.  
"Away from…the human…," the queen ordered. The solider automatically stepped away as Starscream chuckled.   
"It's good to see you so helpless. Once Megatron is gone and I've freed the queen the and her children, I'll have you all to myself," he crowed as he bent down to poke her cheek with a single claw. Miko trembled when he pushed a bit and drew blood. He was suddenly grabbed by the queen and pulled away as she hissed.  
"Do not….hurt…child….No use for…child…Return to…mother…," the queen ordered. Starscream looked dumbfounded as he looked from Miko to the queen before he let out a dramatic sigh.   
"Ah, of course, my dear queen. I'll make sure the girl is returned safely," he said as he stepped away from Miko. Miko could see the fury in his optics when he glanced over at her. Miko smirked and stuck her tongue out at him. She knew that was a lie. As soon as the queen was gone, she knew he would immediately try to kill her first chance he got.   
The queen let out another pained shriek as her egg sac began to pulse with life. The egg was almost there. Starscream smiled as he went over to the egg sac and watched as the queen laid a rather large egg. A horrible smell filled the air and Miko held back the urge to gag as it hit her. The soldiers above chittered excitedly as the queen's guard went over to it and picked it up.   
"Freedom for us…," she said as it showed it to Starscream and the queen. The queen looked exhausted as her head hung low. She was breathing hard.  
"Are you okay, my queen?" Starscream asked as he went closer and rubbed the side of her head. The queen growled softly at him. It was all an act in Miko's eyes. The queen needed to see the truth somehow.  
"Tired…Take egg…Place somewhere…For Megatron…," the queen replied.   
"Get some rest, my queen," Starscream said as he picked up the egg and walked off.   
Once his footsteps disappeared, Miko looked over at the queen. Her head hung low once again. Her children went about their usual business and went into the opposite chamber.  
"Your majesty, you have to believe me. I know Starscream. He's going to betray you. He's threatened me and my friends multiple times and I'm sure he'll harm you once Megatron is gone," she said. The royal guard hissed at her as the queen looked over at her tiredly.   
"Starscream promised…to help…Megatron killed…my children…," the queen said. Miko had to think of something else that could work.   
"Look, my friends will probably be here to rescue me real soon. They can help you and your children. My friend, Optimus, will listen to you and figure something out. He's a guy you can trust," Miko said.   
"Prime…I have heard…of Prime…," the queen said.   
"He and the other Autobots are the good guys. Not Starscream," Miko replied. The queen became silent as she gazed at the floor as if in thought.   
"Starscream is a friend…," the royal guard said.  
Before Miko could say another world, the room shook as a distant explosion rattled the Nemesis. Miko smiled. Her friends had come to help. 

Starscream was walking down one of the many hallways. He could feel the life-form squirming about in its egg. It was ready to infect its target.   
"Soon, little one. We're almost there," he whispered. His plan was almost complete. All he needed was to place it in Megatron's throne room and wait. It was going to be perfect. He couldn't help but laugh to himself. He was so close to being the Decepticon leader! He could almost taste it.   
An alarm suddenly went off as the Nemesis shook from a distant explosion. Starscream cried out in surprise as he tried to stay on his feet. The Autobots were on board! He cursed to himself when some grunts ran past him, ready to fight.   
"Not now," he grumbled as he tried to figure out what to do next. He was so close to Megatron's throne room. He would probably wait for Optimus there. He could leave the egg close to the throne room and let it hatch there.  
"Change of plans, little one," he murmured as he ran for the throne room.  
"Starscream! Where are you?!" Megatron's voice bellowed over their online connection.  
"Coming, Master," Starscream replied. He was nearly at the throne room. He made a turn and went down an opposite hallway that was surprisingly quiet. He placed the egg in the shadows. As soon as he placed it on the floor, it opened up like a disgusting flower.   
"You're going to have to wait a bit, little one," Starscream murmured when he saw the spider-like creature within. It was much bigger than the others. The perfect size to infect Megatron.  
The sound of gunfire and the screams of the xenomorph were getting closer and closer. Starscream watched as the creature crawled out of the egg and skittered off towards the throne room. Starscream followed and went to the throne room.   
"Is it the Autobots, Master? Starscream asked breathlessly. Megatron had been pacing back and forth, grumbling to himself.   
"Of course it's them, you imbecile! Prepare yourself. Optimus is coming," Megatron growled as he prepared his weapons. Some grunts and soldiers had joined Megatron as they prepared their weapons and pointed them at the doorway. Starscream glanced behind and noticed the spider-like creature crawling along the walls. He smirked as he turned his attention back to the chaos as the doorway suddenly exploded. A grunt fell over, but the others held their ground.   
"Make them suffer," Megatron ordered, setting his sights on Optimus Prime. 

The creatures surrounding Miko had grown agitated the more the Nemesis shook. Many of them had left, leaving her alone with the queen and her royal guard. The queen appeared distressed as she cried out as if in pain.   
"Sweet children…Poor children…In pain…," she said. The guard was busy attending to her mother. She wasn't paying much attention to Miko. Miko tried to move and soon found that her restraints were slowly coming loose. She looked over at the queen and frowned.   
"You know, my friends are going to be here any moment now. If you don't want your children to get any more injured, you'll listen to my friends. They'll free you," she said as she moved again. The materials came loose and she managed to get away. She shivered when she realized how filthy she was.   
"How do you know?" The royal guard asked, growling when she noticed that Miko was free.   
"Did you not see how your friend Starscream treated me? He and the other Decepticons don't care about us organics," Miko replied, pointing to her still bleeding cheek. The queen grew silent for a moment.   
"Optimus will explain everything once we get away, your majesty," Miko added, smiling up at the queen despite her nervousness. What would happen if Starscream were to get here before her friends? Would the queen protect her?   
The queen suddenly perked up and it looked like she was smiling.   
"The child…Has taken Megatron…," she said. She began to move, trying to pull herself away from her egg sac. She yanked on the restraints around her arms and they came off with ease. Miko watched on in disgust and fascination when she saw how the queen screamed in pain as she finally tore herself off and fell to the ground.   
"What are you doing?" Miko asked.  
"Preparing for freedom…Must talk with…Starscream…," the queen replied as she stood to her full height and turned to face Miko. Miko suddenly felt a twinge of fear when she saw just how big and regal the queen was. She was about to say something before she heard heavy footsteps quickly approaching. The queen growled softly and turned just as Bulkhead and Ratchet ran in.  
"Miko! Get away from that thing!" Bulkhead cried out, aiming a blaster right at the queen as she and her guard hissed at him.   
"It…It's okay, Bulkhead. Don't shoot!" Miko called out as she ran in between Bulkhead and the queen.   
"Are you kidding? That's a queen, Miko. One of the most dangerous creatures here. Get over here," Ratchet ordered. The queen let out a warning growl, but did nothing else.   
"I never harmed her…I have…no use for her…Starscream…harmed her…," the queen said. Ratchet and Bulkhead both looked taken aback when they heard her speak.   
"She's okay, you guys. She and her children have been manipulated and treated like crap here. I'm sure Optimus would understand when we meet up with him," Miko said.   
"Optimus is busy with Megatron at the moment. We gotta get you out of here now," Bulkhead said as he stepped forward to grab Miko. He was stopped when the queen growled.   
"Will stay here…Will wait for Prime…," the queen said.  
"Are you crazy? There's too many of Megatron's goons crawling all over the place. We need to make sure Miko is safe!" Bulkhead yelled. Th royal guard hissed softly and got uncomfortably close to Miko.   
"What's going on here?" A familiar voice asked. Ratchet and Bulkhead turned to see a disturbed Optimus Prime and Arcee standing in the doorway.

It all happened so fast. Starscream was trying his hardest to fight off Arcee with the help of some soldiers while Megatron and Optimus Prime battled. Megatron had pushed Optimus away when a screech filled the air followed by Megatron's muffled cry. Starscream looked over and saw Megatron fall, the creature latched onto his face. He smiled as the soldiers rushed out of the throne room.   
"This was bound to happen when you try to enslave such dangerous creatures," Optimus muttered before he and Arcee ran out of the room. Starscream was alone with the burning carnage in the throne room. He chuckled and went over to Megatron's limp body, smiling cruelly.   
"You had it coming, Master. I can't wait to see what happens next," he crowed as he prodded his shoulder with a foot. He had a lot of explaining to do once the Autobots were gone. Soon, he would be in control.  
His wonderful thoughts of being the rightful leader of the Decepticons were interrupted when Megatron suddenly sat up and grabbed the creature and pulled hard, groaning in agony.   
"Starscream!" He bellowed as the creature screamed. He pulled one more time before the creature finally came loose. Megatron growled and threw the creature across the room.   
"Disgusting waste of flesh! You can't take me down that easily! I'll kill every one of you!" He yelled as he blasted the creature repeatedly until it was nothing but a burning hole. He turned his furious gaze on Starscream. Starscream knew he was in for a whole world of hurt and was already on his knees to beg for mercy.   
"I had it coming? What else do you know, Starscream?" He asked in a deadly low voice while activating his arm cannon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon :D


	8. Seeds of Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Xenomorph Queen and her children may be gone, but some things remain...

Miko was in a daze as she watched Optimus talk with the queen. They were safe back in the Autobot headquarters with the queen and twenty of her surviving children. Bumblebee had taken Raf and Jack out for a drive for their safety.  
So much had happened in the past few hours. The queen had agreed to come with the Autobots despite Bulkhead and Ratchet protesting after seeing what was held in the opposite chamber. Miko wanted to see, but from the horrified look on Bulkhead's face when he walked out, she knew better than to look.  
"You okay, Miko?" Bulkhead asked her again, looking nervous. He had been asking her that all afternoon.  
"I'm fine, Bulk. I'll feel much better when those creatures are gone, Miko said, turning her attention back to Optimus.  
"What do you wish to do now, your majesty?" Optimus asked. He had been showing her all the available video files of all the horrible things done by the Decepticons. The queen appeared distressed when she saw Starscream in those videos, but she had calmed down and accepted that she and her children had been manipulated.  
"Find new home…This planet is dangerous….," the queen replied.  
"We'll find you somewhere soon, your majesty," Ratchet spoke up as he typed away at a computer.  
The queen looked over at her as if curious, making Miko avert her gaze. Something didn't feel right, especially with the queen's children crawling all over the place. The queen had assured them that her children wouldn't do anything, but she still felt uneasy along with Ratchet who yelled at the creatures when they got all over his equipment. There was one thing she was still confused about.  
"Hey, um, your majesty. I have a question. Why didn't you infect me?" She asked as she walked closer to the queen. A few of her children hissed at her in warning.  
"Unnecessary…We were going…to be free…No need to infect…," the queen replied. Miko simply nodded despite her uneasiness.  
Some time had passed before Ratchet finally found a planet for the creatures. The queen and her children stood before the bridge, waiting for it to be activated.  
"This place will be good for you and your children, your majesty. It's full of animal life, water, and the necessities to survive," Ratchet explained.  
"We wish the best for you and we hope you will be able to protect yourselves," Optimus said. The queen nodded, touching her neck where the translating device was located.  
"We thank you…for your help…," she said, looking over at Miko as she removed the device with a grim smile. Miko felt a chill run down her spine at the action. The queen's children did the same and all hissed in unison. A terrible sound. Miko rubbed her arms and looked up at Bulkhead with a nervous smile.  
"Well, they're finally getting a home," she said.  
There was a soft cry from behind her and Miko looked to see a stray soldier running from out of the room and joining its family. It went up to the queen and hissed in a happy manner. That was strange.  
"Are all your children accounted for?" Optimus asked. The queen nodded as the bridge came to life.  
"Then walk in and walk until you finally reach your destination. It shouldn't take too long," he said, stepping back to let the creatures leave. A few ran ahead, crying out happily. The rest simply followed behind the queen as she walked in, slowly and unsure at first before becoming more confident and looking regal as she left. The bridge stayed open for a while before it was finally cut off.  
"Thank goodness!" Miko exclaimed, breathing in a deep sigh of relief. They were finally gone!  
"I'm glad we could find somewhere safe for them. They will live peacefully now," Optimus said, a faint smile showing on his faceplates.  
"Good riddance. Those things left all sorts of disgusting gunk all over the place. We have lots of cleaning to do," Ratchet grumbled. Miko chuckled softly at that. She couldn't wait to break the news to Jack, Raf, and Bumblebee when they got back.  
"Man, I can't wait to go home now. I'll start packing," Miko chimed as she went to the living quarters that were designed for her and her friends. She was glad all this chaos was finally over and she could go home and maybe even go back to school.  
"You need any help, Miko?" Bulkhead asked.  
"Nah, it's not much," Miko replied as she kept going. She got to her living quarters and noticed all the gross slime coating the walls. One of those creatures had been in here.  
"Why though?" She muttered to herself as she made a mental note to tell Jack or Raf to clean the walls. She grabbed her backpack and noticed it was slimy as well.  
"Gross!" She grumbled while trying to shake the slime off. It wouldn't come off. She groaned in disgust as she went to the makeshift bathroom to grab a towel. She froze when she saw what was waiting for her in there. A hatched egg. Miko looked around the bathroom in a panic, but saw nothing. This wasn't good. The queen had betrayed them, but why? The queen had told her before that killing her was unnecessary.  
"Bulkhead!" She cried out as she turned to run out. She heard a screech as a spider-like creature jumped at her face and all became dark. 

Megatron was beyond furious as he sat on his throne, fuming as Knockout told him about how the Autobots had taken away the queen and her remaining children. They were going to be the key to defeating the Autobots and now they went and managed to take them away. Not only did the the queen get away, but she had been planning on killing him after beating the information out of Starscream.  
Knockout was calm, smiling smugly over at Starscream who knelt by Megatron's side. He was in for more punishment for not telling him about what the queen was plotting.  
"I was going to tell you, Master. The…The Autobots attacked when I first heard the news and I was too focused on wanting to exterminate them," Starscream had told him. Megatron simply shook his head, too angry and tired to deal with him further.  
"Knockout, that abomination latched itself to my face. I don't know if it put anything inside me, but I need an examination," Megatron said.  
"Of course, my lord. Just come with me," Knockout replied as he led him out. Starscream followed close behind him.  
"How long was the creature attached to you?" Knockout asked.  
"Less than a minute, I believe," Megatron replied. He rubbed at his chest plate, his red eyes turning into slits as he imagined that awful feeling. It made him fall and be weak for less than a minute before he regained his strength. He couldn't allow that.  
It wasn't long before they were in Knockout's operating chambers. There were some cages hanging overhead with human test subjects crying and begging to be released. They had been brought in for the queen, but there was now no more use for them besides being used for testing. Megatron ignored them as he laid down on the operating table. He glared over at Starscream, who was watching from the doorway. He knew he was probably plotting something. He could just tell.  
"Let's see what the damage is," Knockout said as he pulled up a device that was connected to a screen and held it over Megatron's chest. Knockout was silent for a moment as he tried to focus on the image that appeared on the screen. It was an x-ray of Megatron's chest cavity. Everything look normal at first before the screen flickered and something new appeared.  
"Looks like you're infected, my lord," Knockout murmured as he pointed at the dark stain in the middle of his chest. It was tiny, but he could see the familiar form of a newborn curled up inside him. Megatron was about to rage before he thought for a moment. He looked at the image long and hard.  
"Knockout, is it likely that this creature will inherit my features and traits if I allowed it to live?" He asked.  
"I believe so, my lord. It will be much bigger and stronger than the average soldier. Do you wish to keep it?" Knockout asked.  
"I think I will. It probably won't create more soldiers, but it will still be an efficient warrior on the battlefield," Megatron said, smiling a bit when he looked at the x-ray. He actually looked forward to this.  
"Sounds like a plan, my lord. I believe it will take longer to gestate, so I will give it a week before it is time to remove it," Knockout said, smiling up at the caged humans.  
"We have plenty of food for it when it gets here," he crowed as one began to cry.


	9. Infection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miko is infected, forcing the Autobots to think fast if they want to save her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wee bit bloody here

Bulkhead heard Miko's scream and was the first one to run to the kids' living quarters. Optimus, Ratchet, and Arcee were close behind him. His mind was racing as he imagined what had happened. One of those things was probably left behind and it had attacked her. Miko could handle herself in some situations involving the Decepticons, but this was different. These things were smaller, quicker, and much more deadly compared to the Decepticons. He activated his weapons and forced the door open.  
"Miko! What happened?" He called out, looking around frantically for her. He saw her sprawled out on the floor. A facehugger was attached to her.  
"No!" He cried out as he ran over to her. He wanted more than anything to tear that disgusting thing off of her, but he knew he would only hurt her if he did.  
"They got her," he murmured as he picked her up and showed his comrades. Arcee lowered her weapons as she gazed in horror at Miko. Ratchet was angry and disgusted as he mumbled something to himself about just exterminating the creatures. Optimus appeared crestfallen for a moment before he sighed heavily.  
"I should have known better than to completely put my trust in the queen. She and her children were suffering and we freed them. This is how they repay us?" He grumbled as he got closer to inspect Miko. He lightly touched the creature and it instinctually tightened its grip on Miko. He frowned and pulled away.  
"What are we going to do?" Bulkhead asked, looking over at Ratchet fearfully.  
"Do you think you can remove the parasite, Ratchet?" Optimus asked. Ratchet appeared unsure at first, but he took another look at Miko and grew serious.  
"I'll do what I can to save her. All we have to do first is wait for the thing to come off," he said. Bulkhead groaned. This was going to be an agonizing time.

Bumblebee later brought Jack and Raf back and were quickly notified of what had happened and what the plan was going to be. Jack had called his mom to assist Ratchet during the procedure and she quickly came to their aide.  
"So, what happened? More aliens on earth?" Ms. Darby asked as she walked into the makeshift operating room with Optimus by her. He was carrying some equipment she had brought along. Bulkhead looked up, glad that she was here. He hadn't left Miko's side. Nothing about her or the parasite had changed. Optimus explained everything to her and she looked more and more fearful as she walked over to look at Miko.  
"I've had patients with parasites before, but this is a whole other ballgame for me," she murmured, glaring at the creature in disgust.  
"We'll be able to get it out of her. We just need to sedate Miko and then cut it out of her. If we do it right, we won't have much trouble," Ratchet said as he walked in with his own equipment. Bulkhead wanted to feel reassured, but when he looked over at his friend, he couldn't help but worry. That thing was still attached to her. It was harming her. He hated it.  
His thoughts were interrupted when Ms. Darby walked over and smiled up at him sadly.  
"She's gonna be okay, Bulkhead. She has the best people looking out for her," she said while awkwardly touching the side of his leg. Bulkhead smiled back, nodding his head as he looked over at his friend. She was gonna be okay. He was sure of it. 

A few hours had passed and Bulkhead was spacing out while watching over Miko. He would only leave her side when the operation started. He had to make sure the thing came off her and nothing else happened. He wanted to squish it when that time came, but he knew he would only hurt himself if he did that.  
He was about to close his optics when he heard movement to his side. He perked up and looked over just in time to see the creature unlatch itself and fall off of Miko and onto the floor, dead. Miko appeared deep in sleep despite the pained expression on her face. Bulkhead got to his feet and checked if the creature was really dead by poking it. It flexed its spidery legs, but did nothing else. Good.  
"Guys, it came off. She's ready," Bulkhead said over the wireless connection. A few minutes passed before Ratchet, Optimus, and Ms. Darby came in, ready with their tools and machines. Ms. Darby wore what looked like a hazmat suit he had seen in the doctor shows with Miko.  
"How long does Miko have?" Bulkhead asked.  
"It could be a day or it could be hours. We have to work quickly and efficiently," Ratchet said as he pulled up an x-ray device and activated it. He held a part of it over Miko's chest and an image came up. Bulkhead saw the parasite curled up within Miko's chest and felt fear settle in his system. It was big and it looked bad.  
"It's another queen," Optimus said.  
"What's a queen?" Ms. Darby asked as she prepared herself.  
"It's bad news. Let's get it out as soon as we can," Ratchet replied.  
"Let's go, Bulkhead. The sooner they operate, the sooner we get to see Miko again," Optimus said as he walked out of the room. Bulkhead followed close behind. He looked back at his friends and hoped all would be well before shutting the door behind him. 

Miko was back on the Nemesis to her surprise. She couldn't remember how she got here. All she recalled was going to pack so she could go home and then…nothing. Why was she back here? Was this a dream? It had to be a dream.  
"Hello?" She whispered as she decided to walk around. She couldn't hear anything nor did she see any Decepticons around. Something wasn't right. There was nothing around, but she felt like she was being watched. She looked over her shoulder to check if anything was behind her, but there was nothing.  
The more she walked, the colder and wetter her surroundings became. She could see those telltale signs of the creatures on the floors and on the walls. It was getting harder to walk as her shoes began to get stuck on the slime.  
"Gross," she murmured. Maybe she would find something else if she went back the way she came.  
She turned and as soon as she turned around, an awful animalistic shriek filled the air. It was coming from behind her. Miko felt her blood run cold when she heard the creature running in the distance and ran as well. This was definitely a dream. She was going to run real slow and not make it anywhere before whatever was chasing her catches her and eats her. She wanted to just stop and face whatever was after her, but something kept her from doing that. She ran and turned a corner. She came across an empty chamber and decided to hide there.  
"What's going on?" She whispered to herself as she waited for the danger to pass. A sudden dull pain coursed through her chest and she groaned, clutching her chest. What was that? She looked down, but saw nothing there.  
"You're imagining things, Miko. Just figure out how to wake up," she said. She waited for a few more minutes until everything became eerily quiet. She dared to look out of the room and saw nothing out there. Good. She had time to try and wake herself up. What could she do? She could pinch herself. Yeah. She could do that. She took a deep breath and pinched herself as hard as she could, but felt nothing. She did it again with the same results.  
"Frag," she grumbled, shaking her head. If she couldn't force herself awake, she could just explore as much as she could. She cautiously stepped out and walked off in no particular direction. She looked into multiple rooms, but found nothing. This place was totally empty. If the Nemesis was empty, there was no one to stop her if she found Megatron's throne room and sat on his throne. That would be great. She chuckled at the thought and tried to find the throne room.  
After what felt like an eternity of searching, she finally found the throne room. She looked in and froze when she saw Megatron sitting there. She was about to run, but he didn't move nor react to her. That was strange. She picked up a nearby piece of debris and threw it into the room, but nothing happened. Miko breathed a sigh of relief and decided to go in. Megatron appeared…dead, but he still sat upright, angrily staring straight ahead at nothing in particular. Miko followed his gaze, but couldn't see what he was seeing.  
"What happened to you?" She whispered as she got closer. She noticed a rather large jagged hole in the middle of his chest, dripping with his blood. It reminded her of that woman who died in front of her so long ago. She suddenly remembered the huge egg the queen had laid when she was captured.  
"Dang, looks like the queen got her revenge," she murmured. If he was dead, that meant there was a rather large creature roaming about.  
As if on cue, a low growl filled the air, sending chills running down her spine. It was coming from behind Megatron's throne. Miko watched in awestruck horror as large claw-like hands curled around the top of the throne. The creature slowly emerged from behind the throne, pushing Megatron off as it crawled onto it. It was absolutely massive. It looked almost the same as the queen, but it appeared to be armored like Megatron. It wasn't skeletal like those other creatures. It was pure muscle. This thing was made to fight and conquer. Its crown was huge and covered most of its face, but she could see two glowing lights that switched between purple and red where its eyes should be. Purple veins bulged all over its silver-tinted skin. Several long jagged spikes ran along its back that ended in a long and deadly-looking tail that was coiled and ready to strike at any moment. It opened its mouth to reveal several rows of sharp teeth along. Its inner jaws slowly came out, dripping a purple liquid.  
The creature hissed as it stood to its full height before her. Miko didn't have to think twice before she turned to run for the exit. The creature screamed and the ground shook as it pursued her. Miko was about to run out of the room before a sharp pain coursed through her chest and she stopped in her tracks. She looked down and saw the creature's tail poking out of her chest.  
"This…This is a dream. It…It has to be a…dream," she whispered to herself. She let out a pained cry as the creature pulled its tail out of her. This didn't feel like a dream. The hot blood gushing from her chest didn't feel like a dream. She fell to her knees as the creature crept closer. She could feel its hot breath on the back of her neck as it growled softly. She didn't dare look back at it as it curled its sharp fingers around her, blocking out all light. 

Miko let out a cry as she woke up. She looked around, breathing heavily as she clutched her chest. It was sore. She looked over and saw Bulkhead who appeared to be dozing off. Upon hearing her cry, he woke up and turned his attention to her.  
"Man…I had the wildest dream, Bulk," she murmured with a soft sigh.  
"You're alright! Thank goodness!" Bulkhead exclaimed as he bent down to her level, smiling like an idiot.  
"Of course I'm alright. It was just a dream," Miko replied, a bit confused as she looked around again. She was hooked up to an IV and other machines.  
"What happened?" She asked.  
"You don't remember anything?" Bulkhead asked back.  
"All I remember is going to my quarters to pack," she said.  
"Miko…you got infected," Bulkhead said.  
Miko listened on in horror as Bulkhead explained all that had happened over the past few days. She could have died. She was beyond glad that her friends helped her. She turned her back to him and pulled down her shirt a bit to see the huge scar in the middle of her chest.  
"I got a sick battle-scar out of this. I can't wait to show this off during the summer," she crowed, wanting her worried friend to feel a bit better. She smiled and turned back to her friend.  
"Now we're battle-scar buddies," she chimed. Bulkhead couldn't help but chuckle at that. All thoughts of that creature in her nightmare slowly faded away as they talked some more. Some time had passed before Ratchet and Ms. Darby came into the room. They were worried at first before they saw that Miko was awake and looking well.  
"How are you feeling, Miko?" Ratchet asked.  
"I'm a bit tired and sore, but I'm alive," Miko said.  
"We're so glad you're okay, Miko. Everyone's been worried about you," Ms. Darby said. She looked beyond tired.  
The rest of the day was spent talking with her friends about what had happened. Miko decided not to tell them about her nightmare. She didn't want them to worry. At one point, she realized the parasite that was inside her was probably being kept somewhere.  
"Where's the creature? Did you kill it?" She asked.  
"We had to. Shortly after removing it, Ratchet safely killed it," Optimus said.  
"Can I see it?" Miko asked, suddenly growing curious.  
"Are you sure about that?" Bulkhead asked her.  
"Sure I'm sure. I want to see the thing that was going to kill me," she said.  
"Well, it's a good thing I haven't disposed of it yet. Follow me," Ratchet spoke up as he walked out of the room. Miko got up and followed him with Bulkhead close behind her. They went back to the makeshift operating room. Ratchet pulled out a transparent box and placed it on a nearby table. Bulkhead carefully picked her up and put her on the table. Miko went up to the box and saw the creature curled up inside it. It looked much bigger than the one she saw before. Its face was frozen in an angry snarl. She could see from the crest on its head that it was going to be a queen. Miko shuddered softly as she touched her chest. That thing was inside her…  
"Why did she do this?" She murmured to no one in particular.  
"We're still not sure, but those things are long gone now. No need to contact and question them," Ratchet grumbled. Miko stared at the creature before a thought suddenly came to her.  
"If you guys kept that alive, I could have been a mother," she joked. Ratchet and Bulkhead gave her questioning looks before she burst into laughter that hurt her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for what happens to Megatron next


	10. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something new and terrible is born

It had been an agonizingly long week of waiting. Each day was spent monitoring the growth of the parasite and planning on what to do with it once it was born. It was growing fast. Megatron's patience was running thin as he began pacing back and forth in his quarters once more. He glanced down at his chest and frowned when he felt the parasite squirm within. It was almost ready. He hoped this new creature would be useful when it was fully grown.   
With a loud sigh, he sat down and read through some reports to pass the time.   
"I'm tired of waiting, little one," he grumbled when he felt the creature move again. He paused when he felt more movement that was more…aggressive.   
"You're ready," he murmured as he got up and quickly made his way to the med bay. He pushed multiple grunts out of the way as his chest began to actually hurt. He would have to properly discipline the creature when it was big enough to handle a beatdown from him.   
"Knockout! It's ready to come out!" He bellowed when he rushed into the med bay where the doctor was busy cutting off the limbs of a screaming human.   
"Oh! Already? I thought it would be here a bit later. Lie down, my lord. I'll get it out," Knockout said as he picked up the human and put in a nearby cage. Megatron went to lie down on an operating table and let out a low growl when the pain got more intense.   
"The child should be located above your spark chamber, so this might be a bit difficult," Knockout said while getting out his buzz-saw along with a few other tools.   
"Do what you must," Megatron grumbled, watching the doctor's every move. He noticed Starscream watching on from the doorway and let out another pained growl. Starscream frowned before rushing off. Knockout came over to his side and made a mark on his chest where he was most hurting.   
"I think the child is having a hard time getting out on its own. If it keeps this up, it'll start to bleed and damage you," Knockout murmured as he turned his buzz-saw on. Megatron only nodded and ground his teeth together as the saw was turned on and slowly cutting him open.   
"Mess up and I'll have your spark," Megatron threatened.   
"You have the best medic around, my lord. You don't have to worry," Knockout crowed as he continued to cut his chest open while avoiding his spark chamber. Megatron balled up his fists as he glared daggers at Knockout, not wanting to cry out in agony in front of his subject.   
Knockout made another cut before a soft hiss filled the air. There was a confused look on his face before he smirked and put his saw away.   
"There you are, little one," he purred as he reached into Megatron's chest. He fished around in Megatron's chest before he finally stepped back, holding the parasite with both hands. Megatron could have sworn he chipped a few teeth from grinding them together, but he ignored that when he saw the newborn in Knockout's arms. It was much bigger than the queen and much more active as it squirmed about. Its arms were already fully developed as it tried to slash at Knockout. It barely left a dent in his armor. The newborn appeared to be covered in a thin covering of silver armor that was very similar to his own.   
"A healthy little female," Knockout crowed. The newborn let out an angry hiss as she bit one of his fingers, making him chuckle. Megatron was too exhausted to do anything. All he could do was just stare at the newborn in awe. He could tell she was going to be a menace once she was fully grown.   
"Contain her as best you can and put me back together, Knockout," he murmured.   
"Are you going to name her, my lord?" Knockout asked as he placed the newborn in a rather large cage. He grabbed the human he was experimenting on and put him in with the newborn who eagerly began to feed.   
"I will think of something eventually," Megatron replied as Knockout got to work fixing his chest. He couldn't help but watch as the newborn feasted. She was a vicious little thing as she tore the screaming human apart. He couldn't help but smile. 

One Week Later

Megatron could already hear the child screaming angrily as he approached the chamber where she was being held. He had been reading some reports on her and he liked what he read. She was already massive and very destructive.   
He came across Knockout who was taking notes as he looked into the chamber.   
"Ah, there you are, my lord. She's all grown up now. Have a look," Knockout said as he went in and turned the light on. Megatron went in and saw the child at the far end of the chamber. She was chained down by her legs and arms, but it was clear from the way she struggled against them that they would be breaking anytime soon. She was nearly as big as him and built almost like him. Her skin had gotten darker, but she was still silver like himself. Purple veins bulged out from her skin. She looked up at him as he slowly approached and growled, baring her sharp teeth together. She had a crest that was similar to the queen's, but it was smaller and shaped almost like his helm. To his surprise, he could see angry red eyes glaring at him from under her armored face.   
"She takes after her sire," Knockout crowed, walking over to his side. The child let out a warning growl as Megatron got closer. He noticed the translating device attached to her neck, but nothing came out of her except for her animalistic sounds.   
"You know who I am, little one," Megatron said. The child growled, her sharp tail curled and ready to strike.   
"Can you speak?" He asked. The child only glared at him silently.   
"She's not much of a talker," Knockout noted.   
"We'll have to work on that soon," Megatron replied, never taking his gaze off the child.   
"I'll take those restraints away, but if you attack, I will have to punish you, my child," he said as he got even closer. The child grew silent at that, cocking her head curiously at him. Megatron smiled and proceeded to remove the damaged chains.   
"Fascinating. She definitely knows who you are," Knockout said.   
The child rubbed her wrists once she was free and gave him a questioning look as she stood to her full height. She barely came up to his shoulder.   
"I'm sure you must be confused about everything, but you will understand your purpose very soon. You are my child and will obey me and only me. I don't know what your connection to your…mother is like, but you will reject her influence or else you will punished," Megatron said.   
"Mother…Where is…Mother?" The child asked, her voice similar to her mother's.   
"Gone. The wretch left you behind," Megatron replied shortly. The child gazed down at the floor for a moment as if sad before she shook her head, breathing heavily.   
"Now, will you obey me or do I have to beat you into submission?" He asked. The child was silent as she nodded her head. She stepped closer and pressed her head against the part of his chest where she was pulled out. Megatron wanted to push her away, but he didn't. He sighed as he pet the side of her head. He forgot all the threats he had made to her. A deep purr came from her chest, which strangely put him at ease. He noticed Knockout watching on in surprise and he scowled at him.  
"You will tell no one of this," he grumbled. He had a reputation to uphold. If he wanted to be gentle with his child, he would do so privately.   
"As you wish, my lord. I'll just leave you alone with your little spitfire," Knockout said before leaving the chamber.   
The child stepped away and sat down, gazing at Megatron curiously. Megatron's mind was racing as he tried to figure out what to name her.   
"You need a name, little one," he said.  
"Spitfire….," the child said, surprising him.  
"Ah, Knockout often called you that in his reports. Do you like that name, my child?" Megatron asked. He liked the name. The child nodded again. Megatron smiled at that.   
"Spitfire it is then," he crowed. Spitfire let out a happy hiss at that.

Megatron smiled proudly as he walked down the corridor with Spitfire by his side. She looked around curiously and didn't seem to notice any grunts she would accidentally walk into. Megatron chuckled darkly at their surprised cries.   
Spitfire went forward and paused as she sniffed the air. She let out a soft growl and ran ahead before turning to go into the med bay where the sound of pained screams filled the air. Megatron walked into the med bay and saw how Spitfire stood before the many caged humans who screamed and cowered in fear at the sight of her. Knockout had been experimenting on one, but he stopped when he saw Megatron and Spitfire.  
"She's hungry. Get some humans out, Knockout," Megatron ordered.   
"As you wish, my lord," Knockout crowed as he went to one of the cages and grabbed two screaming humans. He presented them to Spitfire who only growled softly at them.   
"Run…," she ordered.  
"Ah, you'd rather hunt. Good choice. You two better run fast," Knockout said as he dropped the humans to the floor. There was a familiar crunch of broken bones as the smaller human cried out in pain. The other human got to her feet and made a mad dash for the exit. Spitfire hissed softly as the injured human tried to crawl away.  
"Please…have mercy…," she groaned in agony. Spitfire picked it up and pulled at the human's broken leg, making her scream. Megatron chuckled as he watched on proudly.   
"Show no mercy, little one. Make it suffer," he crowed.   
Spitfire proceeded to tear off the human's leg and ate it as the human screamed even louder. The other caged humans looked away as Spitfire then swallowed the human whole. Spitfire wiped her mouth and rushed out of the room to hunt the other human.   
"She's perfect," Megatron said. A distant scream filled the air, followed by Spitfire's familiar scream.  
"She's a lot like her sire," Knockout crowed.  
Spitfire came back, wiping away blood and gore from her jaws. She looked over at the caged humans greedily before going back to Megatron's side.   
"You have so much potential, my child," Megatron crowed, petting the top of her head and making her purr. He looked forward to putting her on the battlefield.   
"Father...," Spitfire said, nuzzling his chest. Knockout chuckled softly, a knowing look in his optics as Megatron smiled at his child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megatron is a proud dad.
> 
> This is it for now. I might write a sequel sometime in the future if anyone is interested in reading more about Spitfire.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come soon :D


End file.
